


Mr. Mulligan

by Draycevixen



Series: Space Cowboys [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble challenge but it expanded in to 300 words and became a sequel of sorts .  I hope you don't mind, ND. </p><p>Prompt at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Mulligan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



Regaining consciousness was a bad idea, even his hair hurt. What’s worse he was hallucinating fuzzy cowboys.

“Bones?” 

Arms tightened around him. “Yes, Jim?”

“Why am I wearing your bathrobe?”

“You almost di—” Bones stopped, swallowing heavily. “Memaw wouldn’t mind.”

Bones was surprisingly superstitious for a man of science and Jim knew he gave him far too much practice at not saying the ‘d’ word. He relaxed back against his chest trying to reassure him, _I’m alive, I’m still here, I’ll always stay with you_ without making promises he might not be able to keep.

There was something on his chest that rolled as he tilted back further... He blinked to try to clear his eyes, the small blob coming in to focus as a raggedy toy sehlat. “Mister Mulligan!” Fuck. “How’d you find out?”

Bones didn’t answer right away, his body tensing. 

Jim knew him too well. “ _Bones_ , answer me.” 

“I called your mama.”

“You did what?” He tried to sit upright, but he was dizzy and Bones gently guided him back down. “I can’t believe you called my mother.”

“You bet your ass I did. You were dy- running a fever and screaming for Mr. Mulligan. I called your mama and then tore this damn place apart looking for him.” 

Jim couldn’t acknowledge what Bones wasn’t saying any more than Bones could say it, not directly at least. “My mom gave him to me when she left me behind. Said he’d watch over me.” 

 

“...I’ve got to go to work, Mr. Mulligan, but here’s the deal.” Bones tucked the little sehlat toy in to the front of the dressing gown. “You get an early dinner if you keep an eye on Jim for me until I get back, then you can enjoy your retirement. It’s my job now.” 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> ND prompted me with: Jim has a secret stuffed animal comfort toy that he thinks Bones doesn't know about.


End file.
